This project explores certain colicins as models for the class of molecules that form channels in membranes. Colicin E1 enters into phospholipid bilayers and causes exit or entry of solutes even in the absence of a membrane potential. The production of colicin upon induction of colicinogenic cells is being studied as a case of complex regulation.